


a tale of pirates and prisoners

by thenightpainter



Category: Black Sails
Genre: But also totally ship it, Crack, M/M, Not Serious, People learn that James is Captain Flint, Plantation, The guards are also terrified so they come up with a plot of their own, They are terrified of him, post reunion, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: Once James arrives at the plantation, only he, Thomas, and Oglethorpe know of the man he used to be, however rumor spread fast.Men on the plantation have heard the stories or pirates, many are thought to be just stories, then they hear the newest arrival, Thomas Hamilton's lost love, talk about mutiny, the taking of a warship, and the destruction Charlestown.(Not a serious fic)





	a tale of pirates and prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meta post that turned into ideas for a crackfic... and here we are.
> 
> So I think I just had to write this to deal with some of the angsty ideas I've been working on.
> 
> While I'm still fully for the theory that they never even stayed there and left the plantation right after their reunion, I couldn't help myself with this.

It had only been a few days since the mysterious new prisoner arrived at the plantation, but suspicions and fears were growing amongst the guards and staff. Oglethorpe had told them very little about the man, only that they should be careful around him, and generally let him do as he pleased for the first week of so as he adjusts. **  
**

It was perfectly clear that the man was a pirate, given the way he dressed, that alone was a terrifying fact. The guards on the plantation were hardly soldiers, the place was not a well guarded prison like others across the colonies. Most of the men at the plantation were from well off families, although there were several formal naval officers and sailors. A pirate however, and one that held himself like that man did, was something very different.

Aside from that, more red flags arose when they learned his name was James. Thomas Hamilton, who had been here for nearly 10 years, always talked of his James, a man who was once a determined navy lieutenant. Now seeing them together, it was hard not to understand that this was that same man.

They hadn’t heard the man talk all that much, at least not in the open, but rumors were starting to spread amongst the other men, about the things this man had done, been involved in.

The man had been brought in by Long John Silver’s men, they’d heard this man was there for the attack on Charleston, perhaps being a member of Charles Vane’s crew, or even worse, Captain Flint’s.

The man certainly had a presence, something truly terrifying, and the look in his eye was that of someone who had seen, and likely done, terrible things.

~~~

It was James’ second night at the plantation, and he found Thomas leading him to the kitchen where a group was starting to gather.

“James, I’d like to introduce you to some of the men here, I’ve been running a bit of an informal salon, there’s quite an extensive library here.” Thomas began.

James sat down at the table beside Thomas, still not sure what to think of this whole setting.

“So you’re James, Thomas’ James!” one of the men asked.

“Yes, this is him. I told them all about you.” Thomas responds and looks over at James.

“Did you tell them about-” James couldn’t finish the sentence.

“No, not that, but about us, before, in London.”

“We were starting to doubt Thomas here, but it seems we were proved wrong” Another man adds.

“So, you were a pirate?” The man from earlier asks.

“Yes, I was.” James answers, simply.

“Leave it to Thomas Hamilton to be in love with a pirate, such a fitting story!” Another man says.

“Did you know any of the Captains from Nassau?” Someone else says.

James felt a weight in his chest.

“Now, Henry, lets not talk of that.” Thomas responds before James has to say anything.

They spend the evening talking about some of the books they had read. James remains mostly silent, but watching Thomas discuss and debate again made him feel comfortable, peaceful again.

“Now, I think it is time from us to end for the night.” Thomas says, standing up, “James and I will see you in the morning.”

~~~

Once the two had left, the room became alive with the buzz of gossip.

“Seriously, leave it to Thomas to be reunited with the love of his life, a pirate, after 10 years! Is anything that man does not fit for the stuff of poetry?”

“Did you see James? I know Thomas described him, but that man is absolutely magnificent!”

“There’s something about him, I’m not sure, I can’t quite put my finger on it…”

“I wish I could get a man like that!”

“My room is across from theirs and, I think I overheard them talking...”

The room fell quiet at the man’s words.

“What did you hear, Henry?” Edward, who was once the son of a Lord, asked.

“I wasn’t sure, but they were talking about something, about Charlestown, about the attack last year?”

“The attack? What about it?”

“I think James was there, involved in it. I think he killed someone named Peter.” Henry responded, hesitantly.

A gasp spread across the room.

“Well he’s a pirate, of course he’s killed people! In fact, some of us here have killed people, look at George!” Another man, Roger, joins the conversation.

“Yes, but Charlestown, that was Captain Vane’s and Captain Flint’s crews, those were the two most feared captains.” Edward adds.

“So, he must have been on one of those crews. All I’m saying is be careful around that man...”

“Yes, Henry’s right, it’s best we don’t anger him in any way.”

~~~

Edward woke suddenly to Henry standing over his bed.

“What is it?” he asks, sternly.

“They’re talking again, it’s better you come listen to this.”

“Maybe give them some privacy, they’ve been apart for 10 years!”

“Edward, I think you need to hear this.” Henry insisted further.

He looked up to see the look of fear and shock on Henry’s face, and reluctantly stood from the bed. Together approached the closed door at the end of the hall.

The two men crouched down and listened to the conversation taking place behind the door.

_“So what else have you done? I’ve heard the stories, about Charlestown, and the british ships. Merchants visit us here, tell the stories.” They heard Thomas speak._

_“Well, it’s not all true.” the other man, James, responded_

_“What about the man of war? Certainly that was a story.”_

_“Oh, the fucking warship, I’m afraid that one was true.”_

_“You really took a spanish warship, all by yourself, after a mutiny and a shipwreck?”_

Edward was rather confused about that he was hearing, he looked over at Henry, whose eyes were wide.

_“Well, not all by myself, with Silver, and it was only until the rest of the crew arrived.”_

_“And you did all this after they shot you?”_

_“Yes, the scar-”_

_“And you were captain again after 2 days?”_

Captain. Edward froze. He hadn’t considered that possibility. He’d heard that story before, many had, a terrifying tale of pirates, but never thought it had actually happened. But here he was, hearing about it, and the man who had done it on the other side of the door.

_“Yes, though my methods weren’t so… glamorous.”_

_“Did you really sail into a storm?”_

_“Yes, that was after, Miranda, and it seemed like a good idea at the time.”_

_“The stories of Captain Flint, the unkillable. My, my, I really shouldn’t have expected any less from you James.”_

Edward met Henry’s wide at stare on the far side of the door. They decided to quietly return to their other rooms.

“Did you hear, Flint, he’s Captain Flint, the Flint!” Henry whispers nervously.

“I heard, we must warn the others, just in case.”

“But he can’t know that we know! I heard he single handedly fought off and killed six men! Six men who knew how to fight, none of us will stand a chance if we’re not careful!”

“You’re right, we must be very careful.”

~~~

Things seemed a bit off that morning to James. They’d had breakfast in Thomas’ room, then Thomas went to work for the day, telling James to rest.

James thought he’d go find the library and then have some more food.

When he walked into the kitchen, the other man there grew silent and moved out of his way immediately. James wasn’t sure what was going on but he took a peach and went to sit by the window. As he began to slice it he he began to feel the eyes of the other man on him. When he looked up they tried to act as if they weren't staring, but James knew, there was something they weren’t telling him.

He continued to eat anyway, but it started to become uncomfortable. He left the kitchen and went to see if he could find Thomas outside.

James finds the former lord working on the far end of the field.

“Do you want a slice of peach?” he asks walking up to Thomas.

“I had some earlier.”

“Here try this.” James cut off a slice and hands it to Thomas.

“My hands are covered in dirt.”

“I guess I’ll have to feed you, then.” James says with a bit of a smile, before placing the slice in Thomas’ mouth.

“It’s sweet.”

“Yes, quite nice. Do you need some help out here?”

“No it’s fine, you should rest for a few days.”

“I don’t mind helping a bit.” James says, picking up one of the extra tools.

 ~~~

Outside, the guards began to hear some of the things the men had been talking about, and started to fear.

“Gerald, we can’t be sure, you heard bits of gossip, speculation.” Matthew, a senior guard on the plantation spoke when the younger man told him about what he’d heard.

“But they’re talking about Flint! The red hair, everything fits, it could be him, do you really want to take that chance?”

“Oglethorpe would have told us.”

“Would he? Would he really? He just told us to be careful around him, that’s more telling than anything!”

“That’s because he’s a pirate! Surely it can’t be him.”

“He was sent by Long John Silver, why else would he send a man here rather than killing him? Oglethorpe knows and he’s not telling us!”

“I’m sure he know what he’s doing.”

“No, he doesn’t! He’s a plantation owner, he’s never faced pirates! Besides, who do you think Flint will come after the moment he decides he doesn't like it here!”

“Calm down Gerald, I’m sure the situation is being handled.”

“They say Flint took on a whole Spanish warship after being shot, and fought off six pirates trying to kill him, do you really think we stand a chance?”

“Ssh! Lower you voice, don’t alarm the men!”

“We need to talk to Oglethorpe! Before anything goes wrong!”

~~~

“Who knew Captain Flint was so beautiful! That man can’t possibly be real!”

“They’re so cute together! Such a fitting couple!”

“So you’re telling me, Captain Flint became Captain Flint, and fought a war against civilization, because he thought he had lost Thomas, who was the love of his life?”

“Aw! That’s so romantic!”

“But he killed people, Steve!”

“He thought thought he’d lost the love of his life, Thomas was taken from him, I think what he did was quite admirable! Think about it, what else has England taken from us?”

“Oh course, leave it to Thomas to be in love with Captain Flint, those two are something out of the Greek stories he has us read!”

“Not only that, he fought for freedom, against England, and for men like us, we should be thanking him if anything! ”

“James became a pirate, he became Captain Flint, and fought in Thomas’s name! I can only dream of finding someone like that!”

“I think you are all missing the point here! He could kill us, any of us, if he wants to!” Henry chimes in a midst the gathering of men.

“Relax Henry, he isn’t going to hurt us, he’s with Thomas now! Thomas wouldn’t want him to hurt anyone, besides, you’ve heard about what he’s like from before!”

“Yes, but what happens if something upsets him?”

“It’s not like we have weapons here!”

“No weapons, but there are knives, and shovels, I heard he beat a man’s head in with a cannon ball for questioning him!”

“Let’s just be careful maybe, just try to act normal.”

“Look, here he comes!” Henry calls out, pointing over to James and Thomas on the other side of the field.

“Look at them, they’re adorable! Aw he’s sharing his food!”

After they see them finish eating, James seems to have picked up an extra shovel and began helping Thomas.

“What’s he doing with that?”

“Relax, he’s just helping Thomas”

“Say what you will, but that man has some nice thighs!”

“Eric, stop it!”

“What, we’re all thinking it!”

The group of men watch James step closer towards Thomas. Thomas drops his shovel and put his arms around James.

“Look, Steve, they’re gonna kiss!”

As they watched Thomas and James kiss, there were a whole round of “Aws” from the gathering of men.

That was until they seemed to have caught James’ attention. James seemed to have stopped and started to look over towards them.

“He sees us!”

"Quick, he's coming this way!"

“Let's get back to work, scatter!”

~~~

“Mr Oglethorpe, we have a question about the new prisoner.” Matthew asked as he stood in the man’s office with Gerald.

“Mathew, I’ve told everything you need to know about him, who he was in the past is irrelevant, just lay off him for a week or two.” The plantation owner responded, but it was not the response the two guards were looking for.

“Is he the pirate Captain Flint?” Gerald asked, impatiently. Mathew cast him a disapproving look.  

“If he is, why does it matter?”

“Because he might kill us all and burn down this place that’s why!”

“Gerald, watch yourself!” Matthew yells out.  

“I am aware of the potential threat, but I assure you, that won’t happen.” Oglethorpe responds.

“All due respect sir, but he has a point, the stories aren’t just stories, I wouldn’t underestimate the man like so many others have before meeting their end. I suggest we release him.”

“Release him? Men who enter these gates are to never leave, otherwise what is the point of the place?”

“Sir, I’m afraid that if we keep him here this place might not exist for much longer.”

~~~

James and Thomas decide they’d have dinner alone in their room that evening, now they sat together on the bed..

“It seems, that the other man here are rather afraid of me.” James begins.

“They know you were a pirate, it not surprising.”

“I think it’s more than that, I think they know who I was, that I was Flint.”

“How? I didn’t tell them.”

“They may have heard us talk.”

“What does it matter what they think? We’re together.”

“I suppose so.”

“Well then, what are you going to tell me about tonight?”

“I think perhaps we should do a bit less talking,” James said, before leaning in to kiss Thomas.

Outside the door, Edward motioned to Henry, and they both left the hallway, realizing that there was they were not going to learn more about the pirate adventures of Captain Flint that night.

~~~

The next morning the guards had seen Flint in the library and spent some time debating if they should approach him.

In the end it was left to Gerald and Matthew who had proposed the idea in the first place.

“Excuse me, sir,” Matthew began, walking up to the man.

“Yes?” Flint said, looking up at them with peircing eyes.

“So, we understand who you are, Captain...”

Flint doesn’t say anything, but a stern look washes over him.

“We have come to propose a deal of sorts.”

“All right.” Flint looks a little puzzled.

“We would like to offer you some things in exchange for your word. We will help you leave this place, with horses, some money, food, if you agree not to harm anyone or anything here.” Matthew continues.

“I see.” Flint says, pausing to think for a moment.

“So, do we have an agreement?” Gerald asks, hesitantly.

“I suppose so.”

“Well, you can leave at sunrise tomorrow, we’ll get you a horse with everything ready.”

“Two horses.” Flint says, after a pause.

“Sure, of course, whatever you need.”

~~~

“I’ve managed to plan our escape.” James tells Thomas with a smug smile as they lay in the small bed together.

“Already? I though you wouldn’t have done it for at least another week! How did you manage that?”

“Well, it wasn’t that hard, it seems that my presence here was making the guards rather nervous, we’ll have horses ready for us at sunrise.”

“Is that so?”

“It seems the’ve heard the stories, the called me Captain.”

“That is serious indeed, James. Though I am a little surprised they even let you into this place!” Thomas laughs.

~~~

Men were starting to gather in the field that morning. Many wanted to say goodbye to Thomas before he left.

“If he’s leaving us, at least it’s with the love of his life!”

“Certainly, he couldn’t be in better hands, that man would burn the world before he’d let anything happen to Thomas ever again.”

“I’m gonna miss him so much!”

“Hey, stop crying Steve!”

“Hey, what are you doing with him?” Gerald called out to thomas.

“Gerald, it’s alright.” Matthew tried to reassure him. \

“No, what’s going on, why is he taking Thomas? Are you kidnapping him?”

“Gerald, no-”

Gerald’s statement led to a rather smug look from Thomas, who then turned towards James and passionately kissed him right there on the path.

There was a cheer from the crowd of men that had gathered around.

“Oh- Oh!” Gerald exclaimed, as he finally realized.

Matthew just shook his head.

The two men broke their kiss and gathered their things. Thomas waved back as they rode their horses outside the gates.

~~~

“So, you’re kidnapping me, you pirate!” Thomas joked.

“Careful, my lord.”

“Oh, a pirate and a gentleman!”

“I suppose we’ll have to find a place to live now. I’ve got some ideas.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, I’ve wanted to walk away from the sea for a while, but not too far.”

“So that’s the last we’ll be seeing of this place.”

“Perhaps.”

“Ah, James, I see you’re not intending to uphold that bargain you made.”

“I think that all those men deserve to be free as well, and I think you agree. And to be fair, I agreed I wouldn’t harm anyone, I don’t plan on harming anyone there that does not stand in my way.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [the-night-painter](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/) or [in-the-darkness](https://in-the-darkness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
